


Кульминация

by RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; тексты до PG-13 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fix-It, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Тони и Стивен в Камне Души.





	Кульминация

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Punchline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735651) by [angelboygabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel). 



> нецензурная лексика, AU относительно событий "Войны Бесконечности". Тони развеялся после щелчка.

Хранитель Времени и Торговец Смертью умирают от руки титана…

***

  
Первое, с чем Тони знакомится в новом измерении — это Камень Души. Точнее будет сказать, что Тони оказывается внутри камня.  
  
Здесь до жути тихо, повсюду, куда ни глянь, только вода, янтарный туман и пустота, черная, как патока. Вдалеке виднеются развалины акрополя.  
  
Вода почти не покрывается рябью, когда Тони бредет к руинам.  
  
Он все идет и идет, и идет. Проходят часы или, может быть, минуты: время стало абстрактной величиной, вычеркнутой из уравнения.  
  
Когда Тони добирается до акрополя, Стивен стоит, прислонившись к колонне, и неотрывно вглядывается в мандаринового цвета туман.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в посмертие, Энтони, — говорит он ровно, и на этот раз Тони не смеется над банальностью шутки.   
  
Тони зарывается пальцами себе в волосы и с легким разочарованием понимает, что лишился своей брони — его рука обнажена.  
  
— Итак, мы проиграли.  
  
Стивен в ответ только кивает, по-прежнему не глядя на Тони, и тот раздраженно вздыхает.  
  
— Какой интерес в том, чтобы пялиться в пустоту! Это же просто одно огромное вонючее нихрена, — в сердцах бросает Тони, и Стивен наконец смотрит на него, подняв бровь.  
  
— Это… — начинает было он, но замолчав, делает жест, как будто на что-то нажимает. — Ты не видишь слои?  
  
Тони качает головой, а Стивен, резко оборачивается, застав его врасплох, и кладет ладонь ему на лоб.  
  
Тони втягивает воздух, чувствуя, как слабеют колени, когда он внезапно обретает способность видеть, что именно происходит вокруг.  
  
Квилл и красивая зеленокожая девушка, ставшие вновь подростками, просят друг у друга прощения. Какой-то енот и дерево сидят рядом с грустным видом. Элегантная женщина держит за руку короля Т’Чаллу. Стив и Баки, после смерти вместе, как и при жизни.  
  
Все эти картины по-настоящему не реальны, Тони скорее чувствует их, чем видит, и образы наслаиваются друг на друга.  
  
Краем глаза он замечает слабый огонек и присматривается. И, едва это свечение разливается перед глазами четким видением, слепо вцепляется в Стивена.  
  
**(Так было в другой жизни?)**  
  
_— Ты знал, что в старших классах я завалил химию? — спрашивает Тони._  
  
Они сидят на кровати, на Тони чуть погнутые очки для чтения. Он откладывает в сторону экземпляр «Бойни номер пять», а Стивен искоса смотрит на него. Сам Стивен сосредоточенно играет с голубой кристаллической бабочкой, потом позволяет ей сесть себе на руку. Бабочка исчезает, куда — Тони не знает, возможно она слилась со Стивеном, чье внимание теперь полностью принадлежит Тони.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— О да… Мой старик был в ярости. Проблема в том, что мне трудно разглядеть маленькие вещи, слишком увлекаюсь общей картиной. — Он постукивает по реактору у себя в груди и добавляет: — Ну и вообще, я механик, а не химик.  
  
Стивен задумчиво кивает.  
  
— Можно сказать, что твое тело – это собрание крошечных химических систем, — возражает он.  
  
— Но оно работает как механизм.  
  
— Я думаю, для слаженной работы тебе нужен баланс того и другого.  
  
—Как у нас с тобой, да? — спрашивает Тони с легкой улыбкой.  
  
Стивен наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб, в ответ на это Тони усмехается, и, перехватив его руку, осторожно подносит ее к губам.  
  
— Мой доктор.  
  
— Мой механик.  
  
Стивен грустно улыбается Тони и, положив свою ладонь поверх его, говорит:  
  
— Ты видишь будущее.  
  
— Тони, ты видишь будущее, — повторяет он ещё раз.  
  
Он повторяет эти слова снова и снова, пока сознание Тони внезапно не проясняется. Он в ужасе втягивает воздух и дико шарит взглядом по измерению Камня Души.  
  
— Ты вернулся? — спрашивает склонившийся над ним Стивен, и Тони неуверенно кивает. — Мне очень жаль, что так вышло. Ты на секунду сумел воспользоваться моей магией и увидеть будущее. Не знаю, как… И не знаю, что именно ты там увидел, но… Ты должен быть осторожен, распоряжаясь временем, Тони.  
  
Тони только отмахивается. Его волнуют более насущные вопросы, чем потенциальное будущее, даже если в нем он казался счастливым.  
  
— Стивен, какого черта это было?  
  
— Магия, — слегка раздраженно отвечает Стрэндж.  
  
— Я видел... Видел остальных в этом измерении. Они здесь? — спрашивает Тони.  
  
Стрэндж садится, и он опускается напротив.  
  
— Не совсем… Лучшая аналогия, которую я могу подобрать: это измерение похоже на пахлаву. Здесь могут одновременно существовать тысячи слоев. Они часть одного целого, накладываются друг на друга, но не смыкаются до конца. Максимум того, что я сумел понять, разбираясь в истории Камня Души… Все что попадает сюда, помещается камнем в определенное конкретное место, — отвечает Стивен.  
  
Тони кажется, он чего-то недоговаривает.  
  
— Как он решает, куда поместить новоприбывших?  
  
Под острым взглядом Стивена Тони кажется, что кто-то осторожно препарирует скальпелем сам его разум.  
  
— Я полагаю… он соединяет по парам половины одной души. План души существует для тебя и для человека, которого ты любишь так сильно, что остаешься с ним в любом варианте посмертия. — Стивен, тщательно подбирает слова, не сводя глаз с Тони.   
  
— Ого. — Тони сам слышит, как слабо звучит его голос. — Так поэтому в будущем мы…  
  
— Я не видел того, что увидел ты, — говорит Стивен куда мягче, чем Тони ожидал. — Но я видел что-то. Один из вариантов… Одни из нескольких миллионов. Наша реальность стала слепым пятном. Видеть то же, что и ты я не мог, потому что я не ты. Это сложно объяснить.  
  
— Есть идеи, что нам делать прямо сейчас?  
  
— Не имею ни малейшего представления.  
  


***

  
Тони пытается понять, по какой системе можно отмерять время в месте, где времени не существует, но в конце концов сдается, приняв факт его отсутствия как данность. Это вызывает у него недолгий (как долго длится это «недолго», непонятно) приступ экзистенциальной тоски, который служит источником раздражения для Стивена.  
  
— Хватит так старательно думать, у меня от тебя голова болит.  
  
Тони в ответ кривится и бьет ладонью по отвалившемуся от колонны камню. Стивен без интереса наблюдает, как он бродит туда-сюда по акрополю, нервно потирая руки.  
  
— Должен же отсюда быть выход.  
  
— Мы мертвы, Тони.  
  
— А мы мертвы? Мы правда умерли, Стивен? — Тони взрывается гневом и резко оборачивается к нему. — Потому что, если это не ад в буквальном смысле слова, то я не верю, что мы умерли. — Голос его падает до тихого шипения. — Я… Я как будто живу в блядском ночном кошмаре и никак не могу из него выбраться.  
  
Сразу после этой вспышки Тони теряет запал и оседает на землю.  
  
Стивен — врач, и может распознать признаки подступающей панической атаки. Он садится рядом; плащ, взмахнув полой, быстро оборачивается вокруг Тони, а сам Стивен прижимает его к себе одной рукой.  
  
— Дыши, — бормочет он, растирая спину Тони, который внезапно вскидывает голову, трет мокрое от слез лицо и делает дрожащий вдох.  
  
— Господи боже, у меня крыша нахрен едет.  
  
Он плотнее прижимается боком к Стивену, и больше они не разговаривают. В конце концов, после того как Стивен принимается осторожно гладить его руку, Тони засыпает.  
  
А Стивен — нет. Он не знает сколько времени прошло с того момента, когда он в последний раз спал.   
  


***

  
В какой-то момент Тони интересуется:  
  
— Ты можешь увидеть Питера?  
  
Стивен совершенно выбился из сил. Они перепробовали все: магию, порталы, науку, надежду… Из этого измерения нет выхода. Кажется, даже плащ сдался и безжизненно болтается на плечах хозяина.  
  
Тони наблюдает, как взгляд Стивена становится отчужденным, пока тот всматривается в оранжевую пустоту. Они гниют в этом проклятом месте так долго, что Тони знает: именно так Стивен выглядит, когда устремляет взор в другие планы измерения. Камень Души не позволяет им увидеть ничего за пределами собственно камня.  
  
— Его здесь нет, — отвечает Стивен через один удар сердца, и Тони чувствует волну облегчения. Значит фиолетовый ублюдок сдержал слово и сохранил Питеру жизнь в обмен на жизнь Тони.  
  
Стивен переплетает их пальцы, а Тони прижимает их сцепленные руки к груди и встречается с ним взглядом.  
  
— Застрять тут с тобой навсегда — совершеннейшая трагедия и пустая трата вечности, — шепчет он.  
Стивен подходит ближе, почти прижимая Тони к колонне, и сосредотачивает взгляд на его губах, от чего Тони чувствует, как в груди разливается тепло.  
  
— Навсегда — это очень долго, Тони.  
  
— Тогда хорошо, что времени здесь не существует.  
  


***

  
Стивен может только предполагать, но по его подсчетам они заперты в Камне Души больше семи месяцев, если опираться на земные стандарты. Но точно сказать невозможно. Он благодарен за странные парадоксы этого места: им не нужно есть или пить, ходить в уборную или спать. А еще ему не бывает по-настоящему скучно, и за это Стивен особенно признателен: иначе он просто сошел бы с ума.  
  
Они с Тони уходят в оранжевый туман все дальше, дальше и дальше, чтобы не найти там ровным счетом ничего. Ничто не двигается с места, ничто не меняется.  
  
(По крайней мере вокруг них. При этом Стивен готов поклясться, что теперь он всей душой может чувствовать Тони.)  
  
Стивен практикуется в заклинаниях до тех пор, пока они не начинают получаться безупречно, а Тони, с его помощью, ударяется в медитацию.  
  
Тони рассказывает ему историю своей жизни.  
  
Стивен рассказывает свою.   
  
— Не знаю, смогу ли я жениться на Пеппер, когда мы вернемся, — говорит Тони через несколько неподдающихся счету минут.  
  
Это не так уж неожиданно. Когда знаешь кого-то так долго, то возникает ощущение, что больше уже не можешь быть ни с кем другим.  
  
— Я совершенно не удивлен. Мы пробыли здесь целую вечность, и теперь мне кажется, будто все мои эмоциональные связи исчезли, кроме связи с тобой, — отвечает Стивен.  
  
Тони задумчиво кивает в ответ.  
  


***

  
— Каково это было: видеть все варианты будущего? — задает Тони неизбежный вопрос.  
  
Стивен знает, что это было неминуемо, но все равно морщится.  
  
— Я изучил тебя, — отвечает Стивен, а Тони искоса смотрит на него. — Не смотри на меня так, понимаешь ведь, к чему я веду… Черт, ты и сам видел будущее, — огрызается Стивен. Тони вскидывает руки вверх в защитном жесте. — Если тратишь столько времени на то, чтобы узнать кого-то от и до, этот «кто-то» неизбежно становится тебе глубоко небезразличен. Я прожил с тобой миллионы мгновений, и знаю, как ты устроен Тони. Ты похож… Ты — уникальный механизм.  
  
Тони странно смотрит на него после этого признания.  
  
_(Можно сказать, что твое тело – это собрание крошечных химических систем)_  
  
— Что ты сказал? — спрашивает Тони в замешательстве. Он запомнил эти слова  _давным-давно_ , заглянув с помощью Стивена в будущее.  
  
Стивен тоже выглядит слегка растерянным, когда Тони подходит ближе и начинает вглядываться в его лицо в поисках чего-то.  
  
— Что ты уникальный механизм, — медленно повторяет он, и лицо Тони немного расслабляется. — Но я бы сказал, что также и…  
  
— … собрание крошечных химических систем, — заканчивает за него Тони.  
  
Стивен поднимает бровь и склоняет голову набок.  
  
— Откуда ты знал, что я это скажу?  
  
— Просто знал, — отвечает Тони с усмешкой. — Скажите-ка мне, Доктор… В какой-нибудь из ваших реальностей мы делали так?  
  
— Как…?  
  
Стивен не успевает договорить, потому что Тони встает на цыпочки и, вцепившись пальцами в плечи, нежно целует его.  
  
Когда Тони отстраняется, Стивен моргает.  
  
— Черт, — выдыхает он и прижимает Тони к себе. Этот поцелуй — не милый, не медленный, совсем не терпеливый — складывается из миллионов пережитых мгновений. Тони тяжело прислоняется к Стивену, обнимая руками за талию, и охотно позволяет целовать и вылизывать свой рот.  
  
С тяжелым вздохом они отрываются друг от друга, и Тони потрясенно спрашивает:  
  
— Стивен… Черт, как долго ты меня ждал?  
  
Стивен лишь качает головой в ответ:  
  
— Думаю, всегда.  
  
Тони проводит рукой по его плечу.  
  
— Позволь в благодарность подарить тебе вечность.  
  


***

  
В конце концов команда героев во главе с Капитаном Марвел побеждает Таноса.  
  
Тони и Стивен вместе с квадриллионами других существ во вселенной внезапно возвращаются к жизни. Они кашляют пылью на Титане, когда вдруг чьи-то руки втягивают их в портал и над ними склоняются какие-то люди. Пока Вонг закрывает портал, Тони осматривается: они лежат посреди большого поля. Тони смотрит на Стивена, потом переводит взгляд на заплаканного Питера Паркера.  
  
— Мистер Старк. — Всхлипнув, Питер что есть сил стискивает Тони в объятьях и прячет лицо у него на плече. Тони обнимает его в ответ и осторожно гладит по спине. — Я думал, что навсегда вас потерял, — говорит Питер дрожащим шепотом и сердце Тони разбивается.  
  
— Этот славный молодой человек помог нам с планом против Таноса. Ты должен им гордиться, Энтони. Он невероятно умен… и очень смел. Боец, достойный Асгарда.  
  
Тони прищуривается, услышав голос Тора, чье лицо заслоняет солнце. Все еще красный от плача Питер, похоже, внезапно вспоминает, что Тор здесь, и подскакивает, с восторгом восклицая:  
  
— Это Тор!  
  
Тор с гордостью кивает и хлопает по плечу красивую темнокожую женщину.  
  
— Это Валькирия!   
  
Валькирия резким движением указывает на высокую блондинку.  
  
— Это Кэрол, единственная стерва во вселенной, которой оказалось по силам спасти наши жалкие задницы.  
  
Тони и Стивен все еще немного не в себе, но все понимают их растерянность и помогают подняться на ноги.  
  
— Где остальные? — спрашивает Стивен.  
  
Он оступается, но Вонг и Питер поддерживают его с двух сторон, в то время как Тони оказывается в крепкой хватке Тора.  
  
— Не волнуйся, они в безопасности. Мировой порядок восстановлен и прочие твои друзья уже на пути в Ваканду. Мы просто хотели кое-что вам показать, — отвечает Валькирия.  
  
Всемером, они поднимаются на вершину зеленого холма и смотрят вниз на разоренную долину.  
  
В пределах видимости все сгорело и почернело, подпалины выглядят так, будто эпицентр взрыва был посередине, где и находится Танос.   
  
То есть, его тело. Голова отлетела в сторону, рядом с ней вонзился в землю гигантский топор.  
  
Тор и Кэрол обмениваются понимающими взглядами.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в мир живых, ребята, — радостно говорит Кэрол. Стоящая рядом с ней Валькирия благодушно усмехается.  
  
Тони и Стивен с трудом воспринимают пейзаж, он переполнен светом и жизнью, если оставить в стороне мертвого Таноса.   
  
— Позвольте нам отвести их домой, — говорит Вонг, и остальные с ним соглашаются.  
  
Сейчас самое время пошутить.  
  


***

  
Сумасшедший Титан убивает Тони Старка и Стивена Стрэнджа, но они не умирают. Умирает он.


End file.
